


To Be Fair

by halfbloodjames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodjames/pseuds/halfbloodjames
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth in a compromising situation and she demands balance. Set between BotL and tLO. Originally posted on FF





	

I was a not an expert at a lot of things, but procrastinating until the last minute was certainly one I excelled at greatly. Tonight was the last night of spring break and I would be heading straight to school the next morning (who needs a driver's license when you have a Pegasus?) and I still hadn't done the geometry homework that Mrs. Relic assigned for the break. Chiron had assured me that she wasn't any sort of monster, but I had my doubts.

"This doesn't make any sense," I said to no one in particular, as my cabin was empty besides me and my practically blank paper. I sighed dramatically and pulled on a t shirt, deciding to grovel to Annabeth for help.

It was way past curfew, so I couldn't leave the cabin without either a stern talking to or being eaten by harpies, so I resolved to just using an Iris Message. Annabeth would be the only one in the Athena cabin, as most were already back at home with their mortal parent, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Well, besides Annabeth, but she'd get over it. I walked to the bubbling fountain in the corner of my cabin, scooping up a drachma to toss into the rainbow formed by the mist. I said the prayer and tossed the coin.

At first, I thought Annabeth was just asleep in her bed. When I realized what she was doing, I nearly dropped my textbook on my toes.

She had her eyes closed, not realizing I was watching, biting her bottom lip. Her loose tank top was pushed up, showing her stomach. One hand clutched the sheets beneath her, while the other was snaked under the blanket, making quick, tiny circles.

My cheeks were on fire and I got a very familiar ache below the waistband of my pajama pants. I knew should swipe through the Iris Message and pretend I hadn't seen anything, but I couldn't make myself do it. I watched as Annabeth arched her back, moving with her hand.

Sure, I knew girls had to get off just as much as guys did, and okay, I'll admit I may or may not have imagined Annabeth doing exactly what she was currently doing many times, but actually seeing her made me feel a lot of different things all at once. Mostly turned on. Yeah. Definitely that one.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard her say my name, thinking she'd caught me. But then I realized she still had her eyes closed and she still had her hand between her legs.

"Percy," She moaned again. Annabeth was thinking about me while she touched herself. 

"Oh gods, Percy!" She cried out as she finished.

Just as her eyes opened, I slashed through the Iris Message, my heart now going a million beats per minute. I quickly turned off my lamp and hopped into bed, deciding that I would've probably gotten an F anyways.

 _She probably didn't even see me_ , I thought to myself, covering my head with my blanket. I assured myself of this over and over. There was no way. Even if she did, it was so quick, she would think it was her imagination.

_Knock knock_

Or not.

I stayed wrapped in the protection of my blanket, hoping she'd just leave. "Percy Jackson, open this damn door."

I had never been a lucky young man.

I pulled myself out of bed, readjusting my pants to hide the effect the little show had on me. I tried to look as tired as I possibly could. I pulled open the door, finding no one there.

"Shut it," Annabeth's voice said behind me. I did as she said and as I thought, she pulled her hat off as soon as it closed behind me. She was still wearing the same tank top, but she had pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and didn't look nearly as content as she had a few minutes earlier. Her ears burned red.

"It's kinda late," I said lamely.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"I know you were spying on me, you perv,” She snapped, the blush reaching her cheeks. "I saw you.” I stayed quiet. I didn't know what would get me into deeper trouble. "I know you saw me...," She trailed off.

"Flicking it?” I supplied. Bad idea.

"Oh my Gods,” Annabeth groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I didn't mean to,” I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. "I was trying to ask for your help with my homework and, uhm, I stumbled upon it.”

"I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed,” Annabeth said to her palms.

"Don't be,” I assured, actually being honest. "Everyone does it.”

Annabeth looked up at me, like she was thinking something over, her stormy eyes getting that almost mischievous look she got when she had an idea. "Yeah, they do.” She sat on my bunk, ﬂipping the light on next to it. I was starting to worry about what she had planned.

"Are...are you mad or?” I asked.

"I won't be,” She said. "If we make it even.”

"Even?"

"Even, Seaweed Brain,” She said with an eye roll.

"I don't think I'm getting this,” I said, truthfully.

"You saw me,” She said, her tone leading. "So I have to see you. To be fair."

I'm pretty sure my entire face exploded. At least, I wish it did. At least then I wouldn't have to be in this situation. "You...want to watch me?" I asked. "Doing that?"

Annabeth's cheeks turned pink. "Like I said, to be fair."

"Can't you just kick me in the 'nads and call it square?”

"You saw me,” Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"That was an accident!”

"Still," She said. "Now come on.” She patted the bed next to her.

If Kronos was going to kill me, this could not have been a better time. I would've much preferred a battle right about now. I sat next to Annabeth, and she turned towards me, kicking off her shoes and sitting crisscross at the end of my bed. My legs hung over the edge, my feet touching the ﬂoor and my whole body begging me to run far, far away. Maybe the bronze dragon would eat me, that would be nice.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't really know how to go about this,” I said.

"I'm sure you've done this before,” Annabeth said. I thought my cheeks couldn't get any redder, but I was wrong.

"Yeah, but no one's ever in the room.”

"Now you know how I feel.”

"You didn't know I was watching,” I defended.

"Which is so creepy, by the way, perv,” She said.

"It was an accident!”

"You're stalling, Seaweed Brain.”

"Of course, I am,” I said. "I'd like to put this off forever if I could.”

"Then let's get this over with.”

My chest was tight and my stomach was a knotted mess as I lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend Annabeth wasn't there, which was quite a change from what I normally thought about when I was jerking off. I grabbed myself under my boxers, still half hard from earlier, rubbing slowly.

"Is that how you normally do it?” Annabeth asked. I let out a loud breath, peaking one eye open.

"Are you going to make commentary the entire time?”

"I'm just saying,” Annabeth said.

"We're being fair,” I said. "I didn't see yours, you don't get to see mine.”

"Are you embarrassed about your body, Percy?” Annabeth said, her tone teasing.

"I'm pretty embarrassed about this whole situation,” I said. "But I'm not adding that you've seen my penis to the list of things of weird ass things happening tonight.”

"Whatever you want,” Annabeth shrugged.

"In that case, I'd rather not do this at all.”

"Not what I meant, now come on,” Annabeth said.

I sighed, but closed my eyes again. If I pretended that Annabeth was the one with her hands on me instead of her watching me as revenge, it was a lot easier to get hard again. I pumped my hand up and down, imagining Annabeth on me.

I heard a noise from Annabeth next to me, making me look up at her. She was biting her lip, focused on my hands. I turned away from her. This whole situation was just incredibly confusing.

It got a bit more so when I felt a soft, smaller hand join my own. She sat with her knees touching my side, gripping the base of my shaft.

"Like this?” Annabeth asked, barely above a whisper. I nodded, my voice stuck in my throat.

I moved my hand away, holding onto Annabeth's thigh instead. My toes curled against the ﬂoor as she moved her hand. She pushed my waistband down, getting on her knees on the ﬂoor in front of me. The butterﬂies in my stomach decided to riot when her tongue touched my tip. She slid her mouth down, reaching as much as she could while her hand gripped the rest. I tried my best not to completely melt into the bed.

"Annabeth,” I said, my voice low and strange. "I'm think I'm gonna-,” my warning trailed off as she sped up her movements. Annabeth kept her lips locked on me as I ﬁnished.

I was suddenly hyper aware of what the Hades was going on. I quickly pulled my pants back up and sat up, looking down at a very pink Annabeth on the ﬂoor.

I said something really smooth like "Uhm, thank you.”

"Sorry," Annabeth said, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. I actually laughed.

"Are you kidding?” I asked.

"That was really impulsive and stupid and I'm going to go back to my cabin,” She said quickly grabbing her shoes. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," I said, pulling her around.

"Percy-," She started but I cut her off.

"We have to be even, right,” I said. "Fair's fair."

Annabeth looked at me, probably trying to ﬁgure out where exactly I was going. "Get on the bed,” I said, with a lot more conﬁdence than I felt at the moment. Annabeth's face burned, but she obliged. I picked her up, moving her to where I wanted her, lying down with her blonde hair spread out on the pillows. I had no idea what I was doing, seeing  
as my only sexual experience was with myself, but I was determined not to waste this golden opportunity.

I decided on a classic: a regular kiss.

We never really discussed what happened at Mt. Saint Helen's, as right after, I spent two weeks on an enchanted island. But this seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She tangled her ﬁngers in my hair, pulling me on top of her. I supported myself on my elbows, not wanting to crush her, but I pressed as much of her into me as I could, trying to feel every inch of her body.

Annabeth pulled her tank top off and I tried extremely hard to breathe normally and not gawk at her breasts. She nudged at the bottom of my shirt, hinting she wanted it gone. I was happy to follow orders.

"You said my name,” I said into her neck, kissing her somewhat roughly. "You think about me doing this to you.” My mouth deﬁnitely had a mind of its own, as my brain was currently turning to mush at the thought of boobs.

"I may have,” Annabeth admitted, a little breathless. I moved down to her chest, sucking and biting at her nipple while my hand groped her other breast. She arched her back into me.

"What do you think about me doing?” I asked against her chest before coming back up to her face. Instead of answering, Annabeth grabbed my hand, moving it down to her waistband. I took the hint and slid her shorts and underwear down and off her legs, again attempting to not make an idiot out of myself when all I could think about was how Annabeth was naked in my bed, her legs open for me.

I laid down next to her on my side, sliding my hand down her waist, hips, and ﬁnally settling in between her legs. Annabeth gripped my forearm, her eyes ﬂuttering closed. I pushed a ﬁnger into her, making a small gasp bubble out from her lips. I thought that nothing could be better than listening to Annabeth make those noises while she rode her hand, but I found that it was a thousand times better to be the one making her make the noises.

"Gods, Percy,” She moaned, pushing herself down on my hand, trying to feel more. She let out a defeated huff when I pulled my hand away.

I moved down, wedging myself between her legs. I kissed her stomach, just below her navel, inching down to her hips. I passed over where I know she wanted me (and where I desperately wanted to bury my face) and brought myself down to her knees. I moved my mouth up her inner thigh, almost painfully slow.

"Stop teasing me, you ass,” Annabeth said, her breath hitched. I smirked into her skin, but I got to the point. I found that between Annabeth's legs tasted better than anything I'd ever had. I licked her slowly at ﬁrst, testing for the spot she'd like the best.

"Oh Gods,” I guess I'd found it.

Annabeth grabbed my hair, holding me in place, not that I was going anywhere. I focused my tongue on the spot, pushing two ﬁngers into her, thrusting them in time with my tongue. I also had to try to ignore my painfully hard dick digging into my mattress. "Don't stop,” Annabeth whimpered, her legs tightening around me. I worked faster, pushing deeper into her with my ﬁngers. Her whole body shook as she ﬁnished, giving a ﬁnal cry of "Percy". I could get used to her saying my name like that.

She hauled me up, planting a messy kiss on my face. I smirked, a little smug. "Don't get a big head,” She warned.

"Can't promise anything,” I said, shrugging. My proud grin faded fast when she grabbed my hard on through my pants.

"I'm going to have to make it a little unfair again.”


End file.
